


Appetite

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-15
Updated: 2000-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Appetite by Carol

From: 

The boys belong to Chrissy C. I am just toying with them.  
Archive: if ya want

* * *

APPETITE

Cloaked in shadow  
once again  
rapt in the thrall of your brittle brilliance  
I savor the moment of your entry until you  
bolt  
predictably toward the whisper of my presence

Looking into your bold yet frightened eyes  
I see you cage your myraid terrors  
understanding  
this battle is lost to  
me

With the sinister speed of the cobra  
I arrive in silence to love you  
my fangs sharp  
against your tender flesh

Indeed Lisita, my friend  
I shall devour you heat tonight  
with a single kiss

Later  
when you are lying on black leather  
bare  
tousled  
swollen  
glorious  
you'll be dreaming of my mouth  
  


by Carol 6/98

 


End file.
